Poor Ticklish Dean
by ghunter182003
Summary: Dean Ambrose gets his first full-body massage...enough said! Fluffy oneshot with Dean/OC!


**[A/N: This is just a fluffy one shot between Dean Ambrose and my OC Genevieve Broussard. Hope you like it! **BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD!**]**

**Info**

Name: Genevieve Broussard

Occupation: Massage Therapist for WWE

Age: 28

Relationship Status: Currently dating Dean Ambrose

I was busy setting up my makeshift office in my hotel room when there was a knock at the door. It wasn't uncommon for me to have people visiting my room on a nightly basis, seeing as I am the only massage therapist employed by the WWE. All the Superstars and Divas come to me when they need to relax or when they injured themselves during a match.

I walked over to the door and looked through the peephole before opening the door. I smiled as Dean Ambrose walked in and gave me a gigantic hug.

"Hello, beautiful. I just wanna thank you in advance for doing this for me. I definitely need this massage, especially after that nasty bump I took." He said, kissing me on the top of my head.

"You had me worried for a minute, baby. How's your back feeling now?" I asked, lifting his shirt up to examine him.

"It's still a bit sore-AAHH! Careful there, Gene." Dean warned as I gingerly touched the black and blueish mark on his lower back.

"Sorry. I'll make sure to use light pressure around that area. Any other problem areas I should be aware of or areas to avoid?" I asked him.

"Not that I can think of, but I'll let you know." He replied.

"Alrighty then. Undress to your comfort level and lie face down in between the top two sheets. I'll just step outside to give you some privacy." I told him, walking toward the hotel room door, only to have him grab my wrist to stop me.

"I trust you enough not to peek. Just close your eyes." He told me.

I stood there with my back to him while he undressed. I could feel my womanhood tingle with anticipation as I heard him unzip his jeans. _This isn't very professional of you, Genevieve. I understand that he's your boyfriend and all, but you can't be having these types of thoughts!_ my mind kept saying. Professionalism be damned! If I wanted to have kinky thoughts about my boyfriend being naked and alone with me in my hotel room, then I will, damn it!

I turned around to see him lying face down on the massage table. I turned the lights down and turned up my iPod before grabbing my bottle of massage lotion.

"Just take a deep breath in and try to relax, okay?" I whispered as I poured some of the lotion into my hands before briskly rubbing them together.

He nodded, then breathed in as I began rubbing the lotion into his skin. I could feel him exhale as I massaged all the pain and tension away.

"Oh, yeah. That's perfect, darlin'!" he moaned.

True to my word, I made sure to be very careful around the bruise on his lower back. Pretty soon, I moved onto his legs. I grabbed more lotion and began rubbing it into the backs of his thighs and calves. That's when the trouble began.

As I was kneading his calves, he let out a muffled snort of laughter. At first I thought nothing of it, but it soon became evident as I got to certain areas of his legs.

"Is everything okay, Dean?" I asked with concern.

"Um, yeah. Why do you ask?" he replied, trying to keep his laughter in check.

"Because you keep laughing whenever I get to a certain area on your legs. Are you ticklish by any chance?" I inquired.

"What?! Of course not! Why would you ask such a silly questi-eep!" he yelped as I began massaging his left foot.

I could tell that he was trying so hard not to bust out laughing as I kneaded the sensitive flesh of his bare feet. It wasn't uncommon for people to giggle during this part of their massage. As bad as I felt for them, it was something that had to be done, whether they liked it or not.

As I switched over to his right foot, Dean began sputtering before letting out a hearty stream of laughter.

"It'll be over with soon, okay?" I tried to reassure him.

"O-okay, but p-please hurry!" he begged, biting his lip.

I rushed through the massage on his right foot before grabbing the sheets.

"Now I'll have you flip over onto your back and scoot down on the table for me." I ordered him.

"You don't have to massage my feet again, do you?" he asked, the concern apparent in his voice.

"I promise it won't be as bad this time around. In my experience, foot massages are the worst when the person isn't facing the masseuse. It's the feeling of not being able to protect your most vulnerable spot from being attacked that causes people to freak out. It's perfectly normal." I explained to him.

"When you put it that way, it makes a lot of sense. Still tickles like hell, though." Dean chuckled as I worked on his feet.

"I take it you've never had a massage before?" I asked him, smirking as I massaged the front of his legs.

"I've only had back massages before. This is my first full-body massage, though. Not sure if I'll ever get a foot massage, though. My feet are just way too ticklish for that!" he said, shaking his head.

"That's too bad, because my foot massages are legendary! Just ask Roman, Seth, Antonio, Sheamus, Naomi, Tamina...hell, everyone on the roster has gotten a foot massage from me! Everyone except you, that is. And don't worry...I use the right amount of pressure so it doesn't end up tickling. I guarantee it!"

Well, now that you mention it, I do recall Seth telling me about his foot massage and saying that it was pretty phenomenal. And I know that he's just as ticklish on his feet as I am, if not more." Dean said.

"Yeah, he warned me about that and not once during his massage did he make a peep! Same thing happened with a lot of other people, too! What do you say, huh? Just think about it, maybe?" I asked him, pouring more lotion into my hands before working on his shoulders.

"I'll think about it...can't guarantee that I'll do it, though." He agreed.

"That's all I ask for, baby." I said, working my fingers over the muscles in his upper back.

The rest of the massage went off without a hitch. When it was finished, I let him hop off the table. As he was putting his underwear back on, a thought popped into my head.

"Y'know, I'm free for the rest of the night. If you want, you can stay here and cuddle with me all you want!" I offered, giving him a sly grin.

"Now that is an offer I can't turn down!" he said, grabbing me by the waist and throwing me down on the bed.

I watched as he pulled the sheets off the massage table before folding it up. Then he laid down next to me and we spent the rest of the night curled up under the sheets. I couldn't resist pushing the hair out of his face as I gazed into those baby blue orbs.

"I love you, Dean." I told him before falling asleep in his arms.

"I love you, my petit Genevieve." Dean replied, kissing me on the head before nodding off to sleep.


End file.
